Lost then Found
by Impulsive Hummingbird
Summary: Hibird goes missing for several days... Hibari gets worried. Until a tiny lost blonde appears on the school's rooftop. Fluffy Hibari/Hibird one-shot.


First published story here... Hope it's okay and some people enjoy it!

Summary: Hibird goes missing for several days… Hibari becomes worried. Fluffy Hibari/Hibird pair.

Warnings: ... Nothing really. Tad bit of fluff and a mini swear~

* * *

The black haired prefect yawned as he lay on the floor of the building's roof. It was quiet, and calm outside. There was no one to bother him. A soft wind played with his stringy bangs and flicked them carelessly over his eyes. Narrowed icy blue hues stared up through his hair at the clear blue sky that hung idly over his head. Though it was peaceful out, he found himself constantly finding himself tense.

Why would Hibari Kyouya be so tense?

The reason is small, yellow, and fluffy. Or rather, the lack of said fluffy music box. Hibird, as the small bird was so commonly called, had up and gone missing. And the grumbling black haired boy knew he taught the bird better than that. Though it could have easily been expected, as it followed after Hibari so quickly after it's old master had been defeated (though not really to Hibari's knowledge). For some reason, he felt anxious… Unsettled at the loss of the small cotton ball that loved perching on his shoulder and singing the Namimori school song it had picked up.

Hibird has been missing for days. Though the black haired male wasn't all too worried about the bird the very first day he didn't show up. Sometimes the bird flinted off for that day, but always came back to see Hibari. That's why the prefect was suddenly suspicious as to the whereabouts of his bird when the cotton ball didn't come flying in the very next day. Today was the fourth day the yellow, flying, music box was nowhere to be seen.

To point out the obvious for anyone who hadn't already figured it out, Hibari was worried about the tiny animal. His thin eyebrows tilted downward in a slight frown. Narrowed eyes glared lightly up at the empty sky. Where could that puffball have gone too? Hibird was a smart bird—naturally, seeing as it was with Hibari of all people—so it'd know where to go and not to go.

With a low grunt, the black haired prefect rolled over to his side and decided to take a little nap. Maybe Hibird will come flying in and wake him up from his nap…

…….

The day rolled by and before he knew it, Hibari was making his way back up to the roof. And just like the days before, the boy was eagerly waiting to see if the small, yellow bird would come bouncing up and down on the winds, slowly descending onto his shoulder and either land chirping his name or singing the school's song.

As he neared the door, Hibari could hear light murmuring of a person (or people) talking. Perfect, something to make him feel better. A cruel smirk curved on his thin lips. A good biting session was in order to temporarily get his mind off the lost bird. He pushed the door open slowly, the blinding light poured into the small stairway that led to the roof top and temporarily blinded the rough prefect. While icy blue eyes finally adjusted to the light and able to see out onto the rooftop, he was more than slightly surprised to see a small boy with shining black eyes staring up him curiously from his position on the middle of the roof, alone, and not wearing a school uniform—or any bit of something that'd look like one on his person.

Messy, golden locks blew around wildly in the strong burst of wind that blew across the building. Golden strands of hair moved to hide pitch black eyes and caressed his beautifully pale cheeks that had a dusty pink color showing on his face easily. His hair framed his face nicely and fully covered his ears from view. A baggy sweater covered most of his small form and sweat pants were barely hanging onto his tiny, little waist. Apparently, whoever gave this kid clothes either didn't have his size, or were just plain moronic for letting him wander about like that.

Hibari frowned. A stranger on his rooftop? At this time of day? He growled softly to himself. His tonfas were pulled out and gripped tightly. The boy took a few steps out onto the roof and began to speak in a dangerous tone.

"What are you doing trespassing here, herbivore? I'll bite you to death," He held up his hand that gripped a tonfa tightly. Icy blue eyes twinkled in the most ominous way as his cruel smirk curved on his lips again.

The petite blonde looked at him confused for a moment before smiling at the prefect gently. Black eyes gave a warm, welcoming glow and twinkled in the sun's strong light. Hibari's smirk was lost. Instead, he almost frowned at the strange reaction he got from the equally strange boy. His tonfa was slowly lowered and he peered curiously and suspiciously at the blonde that sat on the floor and made no move to stand. Cautious steps took the black haired boy closer to the small, weak looking person that also accompanied the roof.

A soft hum drifted to his ears and he stopped walking. Blue hues stared straight at the black-eyed male.

"Midori tanabiku namimori no

Dainaku shounaku nami ga ii~" A soft voice rang out and soothed the dangerous prefect into a calm and mellow state.

Now Hibari, being well... Hibari, was smart enough to recognize the high-pitched tone the boy sang in. His strangely familiar appearance. The look he gave the prefect when he finally spoke to the boy. And above all, it explained why he didn't run for the hills at the sight of Hibari Kyouya—the cutthroat prefect from hell. Or why the small blonde looked so happy to see Hibari. Either way.

"Hibari," The boy chirped softly, "Hibari." A warm smile still painted on his lips. Eyes glittered in utter delight.

Hibari, being Hibari, knew where his bird finally went. It most likely had something to do with the annoying herbivore and his strange group with the kid. And Hibird, being the ever so smart bird he was, found his way back to Hibari in a new form.

In a second flat, the tonfas were hidden. The prefect took long strides to get to the petite blonde who sat ever so patiently for him to come over. Once he towered over said male, he kneeled down in front of the curious, but happy, black-eyed boy. His hand rested on top of the mop of blonde, messy hair and he gently brushed the golden locks back. Hibird made a face as his hair was messed with and slowly brushed away from his eyes. The prefect said nothing as he stared down with a mildly interested look at the weak little animal. The small bird-boy stared up curiously at the cold looking Hibari. He made a soft noise and cautiously wrapped his arms around Hibari's torso. When the prefect didn't make any move to stop him, the bird embraced him and pressed himself close to the warm body of the black haired male. Hibari placed his arm loosely around the small boy's waist. Hibird gave a happy little chirp and nuzzled his master's chest.

While continuing to gently hold the small blonde, he pressed a light kiss onto his head and mumbled a few words that made the bird chirp happily, "Good boy…"

* * *

Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Reviews would be nice. Thanks.

P.S.: Don't expect any more of this outta this lazy writer~ Unless enough people ask ... Or I just a random idea.

I feel special. First Hibari/Hibird ever on here~


End file.
